Makuu
''' Makuu '''is a Nile crocodile and a former minor antagonist in the Disney Junior series "The Lion Guard". Makuu is greedy and very selfish, he cares not about certain rules of the Pride Lands which deny him of what he wants (Mainly food and suitable territory). He made his debut in "The Rise of Makuu", where he challenges the original leader Pua to a "Mashindano" and defeats him making him the new leader of the crocodile float. The next day Makuu and his crocs take over Beshte's home Big Springs so they can eat the fish that live there, by pushing the hippos out which also messes up living conditions for the other animals. When Makuu refuses to leave, Kion gets advice from the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa who helps give him the idea of demonstrating "The Roar" to show Makuu what he's up against. Upon seeing "The Roar" in action Makuu is awestruck by the display and moves his float out. Upon leaving Beshte's dad Basi informs Makuu that once the fish population is built back up he and the crocs are welcome to come back as long as he rembers to ask first. Makuu replies that he'll keep it in mind. In "Never Roar Again" after overhearing Kion tell Bunga that he's worried about using "The Roar" again after it backfired while Kion was saving his mom from Janja and his hyenas. Makuu decided to seize the opportunity and take over the flood plains, by driving out all the animals who depend on it. When Fuli, Ono, Beshte and Bunga go down to deal with them Makuu informs them that Kion is afraid to use "The Roar", nevertheless they need his help so Ono goes to get him. After seeking advice from Mufasa once again and talking with his mom Kion is no longer afraid to use "The Roar" and when Ono informs him of Makuu takeover he and Nala go to stop them. But when Makuu refuses to leave, his crocs turn against the queen and drag her into the water. Kion is mad once again because his mom's in danger, but this time he uses "The Roar" like never before by individually roaring crocs one by one, much to Makuu's dismay. Just before Kion roars Makuu and his crocs out of the flood plains he reminds him that next time he tells him to go he goes. Makuu appears in "The Savannah Summit" and as he's the leader of the crocodiles, he heads over to Pride Rock after receiving an invitation from Simba to attend the Savannah Summit. But before Makuu can announce his arrival, he is pounced upon by Kion, refusing to let him ruin the summit. But the crocodile tells him to calm down as he was invited, to which Simba confirms. Makuu assures the King that he is grateful for the invitation and wishes to prove that he's serious about his leadership duties, leaving the other leaders weary. Then, he and the other leaders head to Mizimu Grove for the summit, with Zazu and Simba assuring him and everyone else that Everyone is Welcome. Once there, the Guard is impressed that the event is going well and that even Makuu is behaving himself. However, they soon realise that he's already missing, and Mtoto alerts them to Makuu's presence down at the watering hole. Then, Makuu is trying to make negotiations with Bupu by the Watering Hole. He explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near his Watering Hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, who strikes back in retaliation. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains what he was trying to do, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. Kion warns Makuu that he won't allow him to ruin it and Makuu slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Later, Makuu tries to negotiate with Bupu again at Pride Rock with Simba's help, but Kion pounces on him again, believing him to be starting another attack on him. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion and, after discovering that the pit was full of rotten fruit, wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and completed his journey through the Circle of Life. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. After their confession, Makuu turns up. Makuu states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands, and mentions how badly he was treated. Even Kion bows his head in shame at his words. Much to their relief though, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. In The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makku and his float are briefly seen being assisted by the Lion Guard to settle into their hibernation during the dry season. A few days later or so, Makuu and his float are awoken when the lion guard stops a stampede of antelope. Though furious at first, Makuu decides to speak to Simba for a solution, ordering his float to remain where they are. Soon, however, Simba and Makuu hear that his float has invaded another waterhole, lead by another member of the float named Kiburi. Makuu then chastises Kiburi for disobeying his orders. Simba then finds a new waterhole for the crocodiles to stay in, with enough fish to last them for the dry season. Kiburi, however is not content with the small space, and challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, which he accepts. Makuu wins the mashindano, but then learns that it was all a distraction so that Kiburi's followers could attempt to assassinate Simba. When Simba emerges unscathed (thanks to the lion guard's intervention) Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of Kiburi's plot. When the king decides to defer Kiburi's punishment to Makuu, as he is the leader of the crocodiles, the latter states that since Kiburi lost the mashindano, he and his followers are no longer part of the float, and defers Kiburi's punishment back to Simba. Simba then banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands, with Kiburi swearing revenge. Upon returning to the croc's waterhole, Makuu demands to speak with Ono, whose fault it had been for awakening the float, and, much to the egret's relief, Makuu forgives him, because Kion told him that it was Ono who discovered Kiburi's plan. When Simba asks if this is the new crocodile way, Makuu says, perhaps it is. Makuu and his float of crocs will make their first appearence in The Total Drama Gang goes on the Road to El Dorado.Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Crocodiles Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Cruelity Category:Mean-spirited people Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Enemies Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Friends